


Tell me

by the_nita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rusty so be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nita/pseuds/the_nita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for an Ask Box meme over on Tumblr with the prompt "Tell Me". For SidheRa. She is always my muse for writing Clintasha but none of this has been beta'd so all the mistakes are my own.  </p><p>Thanks for inspiring me, gorgeous.</p><p>(oh - rating comes from the fact the characters are nekkid)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tell me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidheRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheRa/gifts).



> Written for an Ask Box meme over on Tumblr with the prompt "Tell Me". For SidheRa. She is always my muse for writing Clintasha but none of this has been beta'd so all the mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Thanks for inspiring me, gorgeous.
> 
> (oh - rating comes from the fact the characters are nekkid)

They had been sitting facing one another in the bed for thirty minutes. He had alternated between watching her and watching the clock behind her. She was trying to tell him something. He was pretty sure of that but that’s all he was sure of. For thirty minutes, she had been struggling to find the words. Thirty minutes of watching his Natasha think intensely, nude. It astounded him that she could be completely naked and her mind still opaque to his gaze.

Her mouth fell open and closed again. He could see the breath lift her chest (who could miss *that*), catch and then fall out again, near silent.

He caught her eyes, brought her back from that thousand yard stare where she was trying to find something. A quirked eyebrow and a half-cocked grin lazed across his face. When she breathed again to no avail, he leaned back, stretching out his legs around her.

He huffed. They had never had need for a lot of conversation, but this was getting ridiculous. He could usually read her expressions but beyond a mild frustration with herself, he was lost.

“Tasha…”

She reached out quickly and put her fingers over his mouth. She drew another breath and another moment of distraction. Dammit, really, if she was going to have to think this hard, she’d have to put some clothes on. Heaving bosoms were amazing and all, but they were not conducive to his being patient.

Another breath. Another twitch in his attention. Seriously, patience was his thing. He was the sniper. He was the master marksman who could wait forever for a shot and never miss. But naked thinking Tasha was getting to him.

“Tasha, just tell me? I’m not good at this.”

Her eyes rolled and the spell broke. Her lips twisted into her small smile that was his alone and laughed quietly.

“You really aren’t, are you. Fine. I love you. There.”

He stopped. Holding himself up. Thinking. Breathing. Loved? Him? Seriously?

She crawled on top of him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips – lips in the past she had licked, kissed, bitten, nipped, sucked and devoured – and wrapped herself up in his arms on his chest.

“Yes, you idiot. You.”


End file.
